cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Welch
'''Theodore "Theo" Welch '''was one of the District 8 males from Cloveismywife's 200th Hunger Games, the 8th Quarter Quell. He was the district partner of Xavior Chance, Cleo Welch, and Forsythia Aljisic. Overall, he placed 1st out of 56, becoming a victor along with Summer Ashton and Destiny Carven. Personality Theo was normally a happy boy, upbeat, optimistic, friendly, and funny. He maintained his attitude until his sister Cleo was killed. He was unhappy, a bit rude, not very gentle, and held grudges. Once he became the victor of his Games, his old self began to come back. Looks Theo has messy blonde hair, which he never combs. He has bright blue eyes that make him seem young. He has pale skin, and is very thin. He stands at 4'11, being short for a male. Training Scores 200th Hunger Games: 5 Games In the reaping battle, Forsythia Aljisic killed his sister Cleo Welch after a long fight. He was enraged. Theo was later seen in the Games. He got a machete and some water at the bloodbath. He camped out in the second opening, and so did two other large alliances. One consisted of Esther Silver, Logan Shaw, Twilight Mist, Harry Fry, and Marcie Firecrest. The other had Clay Levenhire, Hanna Whittle, Andrew Donaque, Emma Gilbert, and Bianca Cole. Later on the second day, Theo killed Bianca Cole, and carved his sister's name on her chest. The other four members of her alliance didn't know what was going on. The two alliances got into a fight in the next following days, leaving Emma alone, and Clay with Marcie and Harry. Theo approached Emma in hopes that they would form an alliance. He touched her shoulder, but she screamed. Marcie came and killed Emma. Theo threw a machete into Marcie's chest. The next day, Theo went to the feast, and could hear Clay and Harry being clawed by dingoes behind him. During the feast, he spent most of his time hiding in the Cornucopia. When there were five tributes remaining, there was Theo, Forsythia Aljisic, Destiny Carven, Summer Ashton, and Louis Welder. Forsythia shot a dart into Lou's neck, and the four of them thought they were victors. They were wrong. They were forced into a box where they had to fight until one died, similar to the reapings. Summer and Destiny tackled Theo down and waited for Forsythia to snap his neck. He gave Destiny a look of sympathy, and she let him go. He kicked Forsythia's neck, and it snapped. The three of them were victors of the 200th Hunger Games. Kills Bianca Cole, Marcie Firecrest, Forsythia Aljisic Allies Cleo Welch, Emma Gilbert, Summer Ashton, Louis Welder, Destiny Carven Other Sister: Cleo Welch Love Interest: Destiny Carven Aftermath Theo later married Destiny and started a counseling company, where victors could express their feelings. He gave Whitney Finch confidence that she could mentor well, and mentored tributes from 8 for a long time. Trivia *All of Theo's kills were female. *Theo and Cleo were the first siblings to compete in the same Games. *Theo was the first male victor of Cloveismywife's Games. Category:District 8 Category:Victors Category:200th Hunger Games Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:13 Year Olds Category:Machete Users Category:Lovers